1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination hand-warming and liquid refreshment heating device for outdoor use wherein the liquid can be kept at a plurality of temperatures depending upon the desires of the person utilizing the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalytic hand warmers have proven most satisfactory to those wishing to have additional sources of warmth outdoors. Such hand warmers are used by hunters and sportsmen who spend a considerable amount of continuous time in winter climates out-of-doors. Some of the prior art in the area of hand warmers, and more particularly catalytic hand warmers, are disclosed in the Smith U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,942,601, the Wilcox U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,060, and the Wintz U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,704. The above patents do not disclose a device for utilizing catalytic hand warmers in a manner that not only warms the body of the individual utilizing the device, but also heats liquid refreshment such as soups, coffee, etc. for consumption outdoors. At present individuals desiring to have hot liquid refreshment must carry a thermos bottle. After these liquids have been consumed, these individuals have no easy means of either reheating the liquid refreshment or heating other liquids. Such individuals are further inconvenienced by having to carry an empty thermos bottle around with them. Therefore it is a primary object of this invention to provide a convenient and easy-to-use catalytic hand warmer having means for heating liquid refreshment included therein.